


Something familiar to calm the nerves

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Established Relationship, FTM, In the Lion, M/M, Pegging, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sex in a Voltron Lion, Strap-Ons, Stress Relief, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2019, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm Keith, nsfw card, use of the terms cunt/pussy/clit for keith, vld, voltron bingo round 3, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “How do you want me?” He asks and he sounds ready to do anything for the younger. Keith snorts as he picks up the lube and works some onto his fingers.“Turn around for me, lean against the console and spread your legs.” And they don’t really have any kind of dom/sub nature to their relationship, but Keith could outright demand anything from Shiro right now and so long as it led to Keith fucking him, he wouldn’t at all care about what that was.{{Fill for the third round of the Voltron bingo}}





	Something familiar to calm the nerves

“Hey,” Shiro’s attention comes away from the screen he was looking at and he lifts his head to see Keith leaning against the back of the dining seat next to him. There’s a playful smirk on his lips. Shiro closes up what he was looking at and leans back on the table as he returns Keith’s smirk.

“Hey,” He echoes, “What’s up?”

Keith unfolds his arms from resting against the back of the chair and holds his hand out. Shiro grabs it before even questioning it and allows Keith to pull him from his seat. “You’ve been staring at that thing for hours. I think it’s time we get out of here.”

“And go where?” Shiro asks with a chuckle building up in his throat. Keith snorts and pulls Shiro along behind him.

“We’re in space Shiro, does it even matter?” Keith points out. Sure, they’ve all gone out at times just for the sake of getting out and having some time alone to fly the lions. But they don’t regularly have downtime, so it doesn’t happen often.

“What if we’re needed?” Shiro starts, clearly concerned. Keith rolls his eyes and looks back up at Shiro with an unamused look.

“They’ll call us, okay? You need to loosen up a little babe.” Keith snorts. Shiro huffs out a breath and gives a small shake of his head but doesn’t fight Keith as he leads him from the dining room.

“Again, I have to ask, where are we going to go?” He questions as they head down toward the hangar that houses the lions.

“_Out_,” Keith chuckles as he pulls Shiro over to Red.

Shiro follows him in and goes to stop behind the pilot seat, but Keith tugs him forward with him when he sits down. He pulls Shiro into his lap despite Shiro’s hesitance. He doesn’t say anything though as Red powers up and Keith reaches around him to grasp the controls. He leans back into his boyfriend’s chest and lets himself relax with a soft sigh as Keith directs Red from the castle.

Shiro turns his head from where he’s resting it back against Keith’s shoulder. Keith tilts his gaze down to him and raises an eyebrow, expecting Shiro to say something. But the brief sound of static draws his attention and they both look toward the console.

“Keith? Is everything okay? Why have you left the castle?” Allura’s voice comes through the comm system, sounding a little panicked. Shiro leans forward to turn on the mic but doesn’t respond for him.

“Just going out of a bit of a joyride, princess. Everything’s fine.”

“Okay, that’s good. Just wanted to check-in.”

“Thanks. I’ve got Shiro with me too, he hasn’t gone missing _again_.” Keith smirks lightly even though the idea is far from funny. Shiro shakes his head but still refuses to say anything.

“Okay, thank you for letting me know,” Allura says, ignoring his comment. Which is probably for the best. Keith clears his throat a little, still trying to keep some form of composure.

“All good. I’m out.” And he leans over as much as he can with Shiro in his lap and turns off the mic before he settles back into the seat completely. Shiro turns his head to face him again as Keith tells Red to just keep them on a reasonably straight course.

“You couldn’t help yourself could you.” And he’s not even asking because his tone is as accusing as it can be. Keith shrugs and drops his hands from the controls to rest against Shiro’s hips.

“It’s called deflection, babe. And it’s a coping mechanism, you can’t judge me for it.” Keith murmurs. Shiro’s chest feels like it tightens, and he lowers his gaze slightly before he turns more in Keith’s lap so that he’s sat across his thighs.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We’re not out here for that. You’re back, you’re okay. That’s what matters.” Keith rubs his thumb against Shiro’s thigh before he grips him and tugs on his hip.

Shiro shits easily in his hold and turns in Keith’s lap, pressing his knees into the side of the seat so that he can straddle Keith’s thighs. He loops his arms around Keith’s shoulders and leans forward to rest his forehead against Keith’s own.

“And I’m never leaving you again.”

“You’ve broken that promise twice already, sure you can keep it this time?” Keith asks, and even though Shiro knows it bothers him, he’s still smirking, still deflecting. Shiro leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips.

“I’ll die before I let them take me away from you again,” Shiro assures him and Keith shakes his head.

“Don’t do that, I’d rather there be a chance you might return to me than know you’re gone forever.”

Shiro scoffs slightly and leans in to kiss Keith again. “Okay,”

Keith lifts one of his hands and cups the back of Shiro’s neck and holds him firmly against him as he kisses back. It’s slow and firm, intimate. Shiro lets the tension seep out of his body as he slouches more in Keith’s lap. Keeping one hand around Keith’s shoulders, he drops the other to press against Keith’s chest, just resting there.

“Is this why you wanted to get out? Just as an excuse for some privacy?”

“Are you really gonna complain?” Keith asks with a raised eyebrow. Shiro smirks and leans in to peck his lips again before he slowly slides his hand down Keith’s body.

“No, I feel like I haven’t had a second to think about you lately,” Shiro admits as his gaze follows the trail his hand leads down Keith’s stomach. He misses the smirk Keith gives him because his focus is on where his hand is going.

“Yeah, I know. What are you thinking about now?” Keith pries. He notices the way Shiro’s lip curves up for a second as he turns his hand when he reaches Keith’s crotch, turning his palm up toward him. He presses his hand into him, fully intending to grope Keith through his pants when something pressing into his hand distracts him from doing so. And what he was going to say in response to Keith’s question falls away as he frowns and traces out the shape of something _solid_ but still flexible.

“Um… I feel like I should ask.” Shiro raises an eyebrow and lifts his head to give Keith the full effect of his questioning look. Keith smirks wider and leans back against the seat, dropping his hands to stroke Shiro’s heavy thighs.

“Have a look.” Keith prompts. Shiro blinks slowly but pulls away from Keith just enough that he can comfortably work open Keith’s belt and get his fly open.

Keith pushes his hips up just enough for Shiro to be able to pull just his pants down off the curve of his ass. And Shiro can see the outline of what looks like straps through the material of Keith’s underwear and it only fuels his confusion. So, he pulls them off as well. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the harness that Keith is wearing. He pushes for a brief second before he pulls back more and tugs Keith’s pants and underwear down completely. When he lifts his gaze, Keith’s giving him a lazy smile. He runs his hands over his own thighs which he spreads more to show himself off. And Shiro can see how wet his cunt is around the strap that goes between his legs and pushes up against him.

“Shit,” Shiro murmurs softly as takes a moment to drink in the sight. Well, this was new. Keith chuckles and reaches back behind himself and works his hand into the gap between the back of the seat and the bottom. He pulls out a dildo and a bottle of lube, resting them against his thigh.

“What do you say? Wanna ride my cock, babe?” Keith asks with a purr to his tone. The dildo is about six inches long but reasonably girthy. Shiro’s never seen it before or the harness for the strap on and he has no idea where Keith got it from.

“I’m gonna say yes, but I where’d you get it from?”

“Space mall. They really have no idea what the fuck sex toys are and didn’t know they were basically selling this to me for about a third the price it would have been back home.” Keith shrugs as he pushes himself up and places the lube down on the seat so that he can work the dildo into the front of the harness, making sure that it’s secured properly before he lays back against the seat again and runs his fingers over the length like it’s a real cock.

“Fuck,” Shiro swallows thickly and stands up properly so that he can get out of his pants almost too eagerly. He can’t remember the last time he’s had a good fuck. Sure, Keith’s fingered him more times than he could recount, and eaten him out even more, but they never had anything for him to take. And neither of them will complain about Shiro getting his dick in Keith’s cunt, but Keith knew that he missed being able to bottom properly.

“Someone’s excited.” Keith chuckles, taking in the sight of Shiro’s hard cock as it bobs up against his stomach. Keith’s always loved the way it curves upward. Shiro wets his lips and manages to lift his gaze from Keith’s cock.

“How do you want me?” He asks and he sounds ready to do anything for the younger. Keith snorts as he picks up the lube and works some onto his fingers.

“Turn around for me, lean against the console and spread your legs.” And they don’t really have any kind of dom/sub nature to their relationship, but Keith could outright demand anything from Shiro right now and so long as it led to Keith fucking him, he wouldn’t at all care about what that was.

Shiro does as he’s told, shifting his stance a bit until he’s comfortable before he turns his head over his shoulder and looks back at Keith. Keeping himself balanced on one hand, he reaches back with the other and grabs hold of his ass cheek and spreads himself open a little.

“How long has that been in your seat waiting for this?” He asks as Keith works the slick over his fingers before he shuffles forward on the seat and grabs Shiro’s other cheek and spreads him open further.

“Only today, I don’t think I would have been able to focus well on missions knowing there’s a dildo right beside me,” Keith mentions as he lifts his lubed hand and presses his fingers to Shiro’s hole.

Shiro makes a noise of agreement even as his chest starts to heave a little from the anticipation. Keith rubs his fingers over Shiro’s hole in slow circles, rubbing over his rim. Shiro bites his bottom lip and purposely clenches up so his hole winks back at Keith. He snorts and lifts his head as he smears more lube over his fingers before rubbing them over Shiro’s pucker.

“You trying to tell me to just get to it already?” Keith asks and Shiro makes a low noise.

“Please. I don’t want to be getting into it and have someone call us back.” And the way Shiro whines has Keith’s cunt clenching up. Slick drips from his pussy onto his seat and he mentally apologises to Red for the mess.

“You’re so worried about that.” Keith chuckles and Shiro makes another low whining noise as he pushes his hips back against the gentle prodding of Keith’s fingers.

“It’s a reasonable concern,” Shiro complains.

Keith shakes his head but gives his boyfriend what he wants and easily works his middle finger into Shiro’s hole. The muscle opens up easily, his walls pulling Keith in eagerly as Shiro sighs contently. Keith hums softly as he licks his lips and tilts his head a little. He slowly works his finger in and out od Shiro’s hole a few times before he’s easily working a second finger into Shiro’s wet heat.

“You open up so easily, it’s incredible.” Keith praises as he pushes his fingers deep into Shiro’s ass and curls them hard against his walls. Shiro whines and his hips jolt forward from the rough stimulation.

“I think you open up easier.” Shiro manages even though his words shake a little.

“My ass sure doesn’t.” Keith laughs as he pulls his fingers back again and starts pumping them a little faster into Shiro’s body. Shiro groans and tips his head back a little as he closes his eyes.

“W-we could work on that.”

“Not today, baby. Today is about finally feeding this greedy hole of yours. Since my fingers aren’t enough for you.” Keith hums, teasing as he curls his fingers hard into Shiro, missing his prostate so perfectly that there’s no way he did it on accident.

Shiro gasps and drops his head forward again as a weak sob falls from his lips. “That’s n-not true babe.”

Keith just hums like he doesn’t believe him. And even though it’s all teasing, Shiro knows that there is a little part of Keith that’s self-conscious about not being able to give Shiro what he wants or needs. That fear of not being ‘man’ enough because his body is all wrong. It’s a conversation for later that Shiro will definitely have with him tonight when they’re in bed. He loved Keith and he loved every part of him, no matter what that included and didn’t include. Keith was his _boyfriend_, and nothing was going to change the way he felt toward him.

Shiro pushes his hips back more against Keith’s hand, moving more eagerly as he tries to get Keith’s fingers to curl into the right spot inside him. But Keith denies him that each time, teasing him, working him up until his cock is twitching and dripping between his thighs. Keith pulls his fingers out and drops his hand to grasp Shiro’s cock instead, giving him a few firm strokes.

“Keith, fuck.” Shiro groans and drops his head forward to glance down the length of his body. He watches Keith stroke his cock until the younger pulls his hand away and shifts back to sits more comfortably in his seat again. Shiro doesn’t move, mainly because he doesn’t know how Keith wants him now but also because he just can’t stop staring as Keith slicks up the dildo, stroking it like a real cock again. Keith lifts his gaze and pats his thigh.

“Come ride my cock baby,” He purrs and Shiro takes in a shaky breath and stands up straight.

“Which way do you want me?”

“However you want to be, baby.” Keith offers. Shiro wants to be able to face Keith while he rides him, wants to be able to watch Keith’s face as he loses himself in the pleasure but he knows that it’ll be easier to keep his back to him.

So, he steps back into Keith and spreads his legs over Keith’s thighs and leans back to grip the back of the seat as he grasps the base of the dildo. Keith’s hands come to his hips and hold him steady as he lines himself up. He takes in a slow breath as he presses the head against his rim and slowly sinks down onto the toy.

“Oh, hnnn _fuck_.” Shiro groans, tipping his head back. It really has been too fucking long since he’s had something inside him like this, since he’s sat himself on anything remotely cock-like. “Oh God. Fuck yes, that feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah? You like that baby? You like having my cock inside you?” Keith asks as Shiro sinks down completely and sits himself firmly in Keith’s lap. He tips his head back, groaning and nodding as he lets his body savour the feeling of being stretched open so wide, of having something so deep inside him.

“Yes Keith, fuck you feel amazing.” Shiro moans. He licks his lips and turns his head to look at Keith, his gaze a little hazy from how amazing it feels to be stuffed full. He reaches up and cups Keith’s jaw as he leans in for an awkwardly angled kiss.

“Like having your tight little hole stretched out on me? Does it feel nice and deep, Shiro?” Keith continues when he pulls back, his hands rubbing little circles against Shiro’s hips.

“_Yes_. It’s so good.” Shiro sighs as he presses his hand to the bottom of his stomach. It’s nowhere near deep enough for him to feel it up in his guts but with how long it’s been the phantom illusion is good enough for him.

“Show me how good it is, show me how much you love it.” Keith grins as he presses a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder before he leans back again. Shiro shifts himself and his hands grip the edge of the seat, steadying himself as he anchors his feet against the floor.

And when he opens his eyes and looks forward, he can see the starts and spaces rocks passing them by and somehow, it’s even better. He moans softly as he pushes himself up on the strap on before sinking back down. It fills his body perfectly, the girth of the dildo leaving a small and heavenly burn in his rim as he works up a slow but firm pace. He rocks against the dildo more than he lifts himself, getting used to the stretch before he really starts to move.

Keith’s hands on his waist are a comfortable warmth and weight, guiding him perfectly as he moves. He stops for a moment, sat fully on the dildo again as he shifts. He leans forward slightly, moving his legs to be between Keith’s rather than over them and grasps Keith’s thighs to balance himself. And he pulls up almost the full length of the toy before he drops down heavily onto it. He throws his head back and cries out as he works up a rough pace that’s faster than he was going at before. Keith grunts, his hands sliding up Shiro’s back before down to his waist again and repeating. His hips jolt up from the seat slightly and Shiro knows that he’s trying to work his cunt against the strap between his legs.

Shiro works himself a little more before he comes to a stop again and releases his hold on Keith’s thigh and reaches down. He fumbles a little with the leather strap against Keith’s cunt. It’s wet with Keith’s slick and it’s tight against him, but not too tight that Shiro can’t manipulate it how he wants to. “Babe, what are you doing?”

“Giving back.” Shiro murmurs as he’s finally able to work two prosthetic fingers under the strap and press them firmly against Keith’s cunt, twisting them slightly and they easily push into Keith’s soaked heat. Keith gasps, hips thrusting forward. The action drives Shiro’s fingers deeper into him and shoves the dildo harder into Shiro’s body.

They both curse, and Shiro doesn’t waste any time to start fucking himself roughly on the dildo as he keeps his fingers pressed into Keith’s perfect cunt. He tips his head back slightly so that he can get a look at Keith and he groans at the sight of pure bliss on Keith’s face. Keith’s hands run up and down his sides, fingers digging into his skin every now and then to grip him and force him down harder onto the toy.

“K-Keith, babe, I’m gonna come.” Shiro whines, feeling the tightness in his gut coiling further. There was no way he was going to last after so long of not having this incredible feeling. And the knowledge that they’re going to be able to do this as often as they can and want now has Shiro’s cock throbbing at all the thoughts that provides.

Keith reaches his arm around Shiro’s body and grasps his cock, stroking him with a firm grip and a rough pace. It makes Shiro’s thighs shake and his rhythm falters a little from the contact. He still works his fingers as fast as he can into Keith’s cunt to get the younger squirming and whining.

“Babe… babe, oh fuck, _fuck_.” Shiro tips his head back as he shoves himself down hard onto Keith’s cock, hole clenching up around the dildo as he comes. Keith strokes him through it as he shakes and whimpers, body wanting to curl in on itself from the pleasure that crashes through his body. He really tips too far forward in Keith’s lap as his hips jolt away from the ache in his ass.

He manages to pull his fingers from Keith’s hole and stand up on shaky legs. Feeling the toy slide out of his tense hole is a feeling he’s missed all too much as he sighs and grasps the console to keep himself balanced. He doesn’t let himself recover too much as he turns and drops to his knees, grabbing the straps for the harness and undoing the buckles to get the thing out of the way. Keith’s hands fall to his stomach, resting there as Shiro leans in and presses his mouth eagerly to Keith’s cunt.

Shiro sucks and licks almost fervently over Keith’s lips and his clit, working his mouth fast and making even more of a mess with the amount of slick everywhere. Keith bites into his finger while his other hand grasps the front of Shiro’s hair and pushes him harder against his body. His toes press hard into the floor for leverage so that he can fuck his boyfriends face.

Shiro brings his hands up and grips the insides of Keith’s thighs, pressing his thumbs close against the lips of Keith’s cunt, but not close enough for proper contact. Keith’s a whining, squirming mess under his ministrations, body jolting back against the seat and then away from Shiro’s face like he can’t decide if he wants more or less stimulation.

“O-oh fuck, Shirooo,” Keith sobs weakly, throwing his head back as he grasps his own hair and tugs the strands hard. Shiro groans softly as he feels Keith’s cunt pulsate around his tongue and the extra gush of slick against his mouth that he eagerly laps up.

Keith sinks back into the seat, chest heaving heavily and eyes unfocused as he moans. Shiro licks the lips of Keith’s pussy until Keith’s pushing his head back and he’s forced to sit up. He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and smiles up at him, still riding the end of his own orgasmic high.

Keith smirks and nudges Shiro with his knee, nearly pushing him over from how unbalanced he is. Shiro rests his head on Keith’s thigh and gives a soft sigh as he closes his eyes and they just exist in the afterglow of their orgasms.

“You’re amazing,” Shiro hums after a while, finally able to push himself up from the floor and crawl back into Keith’s lap. Keith settles him against his body easily and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Hey Red, you can take us home now.”

And Shiro just hums contently as he lets his eyes fall closed and relaxes completely into his boyfriend's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
